bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Battle
Time to kill every (censored) monkey who ever slighted me! Die, you miserable n00bs! --Chaos Bloon (Apopalypse is pretty obviously in control here.) The Final Battle is a Special Mission unlocked when the player is Rank 100 and has the gold medal for half of all the tracks. It was once the last thing the player can unlock before Boss Rush F and Aurae Saga was made. This Special Mission has only 2 rounds: Round 1 You're given 200,000$ start cash! (But believe me that's not enough!) This round takes place at the Grand Monkeyopolis. In this round, first you'll fight the Apopalypse Bloon. Then when it's supposed to be popped, it'll flee and you'll be greeted with the Genesis Bloon. After you defeat it, the round is completed. You'll then warped to a special track just for this mission: Hell, Heaven, the God and the Devil. You'll keep all of your towers but you'll need to replace them. Round 2 First, you'll fight the Apopalypse Bloon and the Genesis Bloon again... TOGETHER! After you defeat them, they'll fuse and become the Chaos Bloon. Good luck fighting the Final Boss! :) ROUND 3: After You Defeat The Chaos Bloon (Again), It Will Jump Into It's Blimp Form. Good luck fighting the TRUE Final Boss! ;) Rewards *5,000 AP; 15,000 MM; 12,000,000 XP (though it'd be useless by now.) Bloons Tower Defense: Normal End *After you complete the mission, a cutscene shows the Chaos Bloon dividing back into Apopalypse Bloon and Genesis Bloon, then a Temple uses its ray to vaporize Apopalypse Bloon for good. *Afterwards, Genesis Bloon, A.R.I.A and S.P.I.C.A meet Super Monkey and offer to ally with the monkeys. Super Monkey accepts the offer and the two empires ally, everybody then cheers and have a party. *As for the monkeys, each of the 4/x and x/4 towers may have an ending, too lazy to do that right now (as for Master of Fire, he marries A.R.I.A, like what the comment in the Stealth Monkey page stated). *And... a screen shows the word "The End". *...But is it? Another cutscene then shows up, starring two "shadowy figures" and a large monitor. (the following conversation is just like the comment in the Stealth Monkey page) *??? 1: The top secret weapon Mk. V has been completed, sir! ??? 2: ("speak" via a monitor): ∞Ü↨£─i╚§╒┼A╓!cU~=MELTDOWN=~►- ??? 3: He said: "Very well! Now we can continue the ~=MELTDOWN=~ Project!" ??? 2: ‼"AW‼╟∞☼Ü╗Ω╚╒╔╧┼┬♫E.N.T.I.T.Y ??? 3: He said: "What good timing! I've also just completed a device that can help you track down the E.N.T.I.T.Y.!" ??? 2: ♠☻☺∞←,$╟┘→A"▼▲ ??? 3: He said: "Just continue as we planned."... Very well! Now you've got the orders, you should know what to do,... Apopalypse Bloon!!! ??? 1 (Apopalypse Bloon?): Definitely, sir! *What new challenge is waiting for the monkeys... and bloons?! Trivia *If you complete this Special Mission, you can consider yourself beaten the "normal" game. *The BGM of the Apopalypse Bloon fight at Round 1 is a version of Gaussian Blur 3 *The BGM of the Genesis Bloon fight at Round 1 is an instrumental version of Xepher *The BGM of Round 2 And Round 3 is yet another version of U.N. Owen was her? Category:Special Missions